


Happy New Years

by itswackkman



Series: A Very Potter Winter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, They spend new years eve in new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswackkman/pseuds/itswackkman
Summary: Draco and Harry celebrate New Years Eve in Times Square.





	Happy New Years

They stood together in Times Square as just another face in the crowd. Everyone was huddled close, though no one seemed to mind. Everyone else seemed to know what was happening; he only knew what was briefly explained to him not even a moment ago. Draco didn’t completely understand what was happening or, more importantly, why it was happening.

It was just another pasting of another year. Though, he did have to admit that this year was nothing if not eventful. His life had managed to change rather significantly throughout the course of 12 short months.

The crowd, along with Harry, began counting down to something. It him longer than he would like to admit, but he figured out that they were counting down to the end of the year. This was the one detail of this affair that was actually explained to him: they counted down to midnight and then they were supposed to kiss. 

He thought of no better time to reply the events of this year than now. As the year was ending.

“10!”

At the beginning of the year, Draco was still at Hogwarts for his last and final year. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at his peak and Draco was a mere pawn in his game. His game against Harry Potter. Against his better judgment, Draco went along his the Dark Lord’s plans.

“9!”

Draco strolled through Hogwarts, day in and day out as though everything were normal. As though he hadn’t witnessed his professor murdering Albus Dumbledore because Draco, himself, was too much of a coward to commit the deed.

“8!”

Not only had Draco stood by silently and watched the Deatheaters torturing students, he had participated in said torturing. He was too scared to stand up against such mistreatment and too weak to refuse to participate in said mistreatment. There was a virus spreading through Hogwarts and he was to blame.

“7!”

The only joy he had experienced in months since the year began was hearing that Harry Potter and his band of misfits were actively acting against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. However, he couldn’t let such joy be known. He’d be killed. Not just him, his family would be killed. 

“6!”

Finally, Harry Potter and his band of misfits returned to reclaim Hogwarts and restore peace to the Wizarding World once more. It was then that Draco had the opportunity to help. To be useful for once. Yet, it was then that he decided to throw away his shot.

“5!”

Harry Potter had won the war! The wizarding world rejoiced like never before. Yet, despite the relief and happiness he should’ve felt, Draco felt nothing of the kind. In every war, there’s two sides; a win side and a losing side and Draco had chosen his side.

“4!”

His family was being trialed, rightfully so as they were perceived as followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named simply because they were all to scared to act against him. However, at his mother’s and his own trial, Harry Potter made an appearance and vouched for them.

“3!”

It was around Halloween, a normally joyous occious that Draco had the pleasure of seeing Harry Potter again. They were both helping with the aftermath of The Battle of Hogwarts, more specifically, they were trying to clean and repair Hogwarts. It was then that Draco first noticed his feelings for the dark haired wizard.

“2!”

Draco knew, without a doubt, that his life would be different had Harry Potter not entered it. However, he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to live that reality.

“1!”

Bracing himself, Draco took Harry’s face into his hands, he glanced briefly into his eyes, and leaned in just as loud sounds and music went off to signify the New Year. This new year promised to be just as ever changing as the previous, but Draco wanted only to savor this single moment. The world around them, however loud and chaotic it may be, seemed to fade out as he focused solely on Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this at exactly midnight but i dont understand how ao3 works....


End file.
